seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 1
Chrono walked through a plane of existence between time. Looking back upon his battle with the Attack and Gear Pirates. "How?!" He growled. "How could I be beaten?" "Because you were reckless." Chrono turned around to see his older self. "What do you want?" "I came to warn you. Soon, we may cease to exist." - Airi and Kent faced off on the upper deck of the ship. "I don't understand why we have to do this." Airi stated. "It's because we're down a member. And I thought you're the best person to replace him." Explained Kent. "Now, I know you have trouble facing logia so I'm gonna teach you Haki." Airi took a deep breath. "I'm ready." "Good." Kent opened his palms, his entire forearm turned pitch black. "I won't hold back. - "WHAT PROBLEM!" Chrono, looked at his older, self, and his older self lookd down at him." "I don't know... Time bomb bad?" "Continue." "Good. Look, you went back, a okay. You brought people, lots of people. Bad. Very bad. End of everything bad. You have to go back, and stop that bomb!" "How?" "Go to that timeline. You know which one." "Crap... Okay. Any thing else?" "Umm... You need to bring everyone you brought with you. So... Have fun!" "Dammit old man!!" - "Okay, let me get this straight... You want me to be a skin?" Rangton, and the other Attack Pirates were playing basketball at the ship, with a hoop placed. Malk, Zozo, Oak, and Taka were skins, while the rest were clothes. Rangton, was to be a skin, but Fea and Christie didn't want to see his belly. Malk, stated Tack was a super disadvantage with his rubber limbs. Ness, shrugged, and grabbed the ball. "Okay, king of sports, and drunks... ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" - Chrono appeared on the shore of an island. "Ahh..bad memories." He rose his hand into the air. "Warp!" He shouted. A large hole in the sky ripped opened. In the distance you could see a ship. "Let's get this party started." He said slamming his hand into the ground. - The gravity shifted on the ship. Kent and Airi soon flew upwards. "Kent!" She called. "Whats going on? Is this apart of the training?" "No." He said flatly. As he looked down, his entire crew was flying out from their ship. Axel grabbed onto the railing. "No! I can't leave my baby here!!" He grunted. In seconds, the railing snapped, sending him flying into the air. "Nooo!!!" As the Gear Pirates flew into the hole in the sky, Raion charged forward. "Kent! Whats going on?" Kent shrugged. "I have no idea." "Why are you so calm?!" "I...don't know." He looked up through the hole, a familiar face was waiting on the other side. "I do now!!" He shouted. "Raion!! I need you to go first!" "Why me?!" "You'll mess up his time travel!" Raion grunted and thrusted ahead of the crew. "You owe me!!" He demanded as he coated himself in quantum energy. As he passed through the hole, the destination changed to a ship. One by one the crew fell into a pile. - Hyperion, and Drew were having a social visit with Gale and Georgina. Hyperion, drank some tea, and looked at it. "So... What's next?" Gale, drank some more, and shrugged. "Nothing just relaxation..." Chrono, appeared on the table, and looked at everyone. "Crap, 3 more." He shot a time portal, and all of them went through it. - Somewhere in the Grand Line, The Bloody Fang Pirates sit around a table. "KASSAI!!" They shouted together and clashed their cups. Everyone chugged down their drink. Chrono kicked in the door. "Dammit. Another crew!" Jericho shot up, "Chrono!" He growled. He lunged for the intruder. As he got closer, Chrono opened his palm and shot a time portal. Before he could react, Jericho fell through and everyone behind him got sucked inside. Hayley stood alone facing Chrono. "What did you do to my crew?!" She questioned. "Find out." He said solemnly as he opened another portal behind her and kicked her in it. - Swizzz, Rosa, and Roku, are all sitting at a table, thinking of a plan. Swizzz, looks at the map, and slams the table. "Okay, the plan is..." "Ding dong." Chrono, is behind Swizzz, and creates a time portal, hitting all of them. He yawns, scratches himself, and looks around. "Yep. That's it. Now, to find that dang bomb." Chrono, goes anead in time, and he appears on an island, with a small crystal at his feet. "Time to have fun." - Swizzz, Rosa, and Roku hit the ground, and look around, to see people bustiking around, and they see it's in a underground cave bar. "Swizzz....is this apart of the plan?" Asked Roku. "Not at all Roku..not at all." Rosa exhaled. "What does he want with us?" "Am I missing something? Who're we talking about?" Asked Roku. "I'm lost." "I'm talking about The Time Keeper. He's back again." - The Gear Pirates get off of each other and look around. Kent makes eye contact with a Ness and Taka. "I'm sorry for appearing on your ship." "Kent." Rhea said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "They're not the captain." "How do you know?" She pointed up to the flag. "The Attack Pirates..." He looked back at Taka. "Tack has a Fishman.....I WANT ONE!!" Taka, about to say something, saw Rhea, and leaned to her. "Now, I can be yours." Ness, looking to Fantasia, did the same thing. "I know, that we just met, and I don't know your name... But I think we're destined." Oak, wearing his flower mask, saw the entire thing, and craned his head. "Aww, Taka and Ness are getting married to two women. I shall make the wedding invitations." Raion and Zero perked up and looked back at Ness and Taka. Slowly they approached them. Fantasia out her hand on Ness' shoulder. "Listen up. I'm not getting married. Hey plant boy!! Cancel those preparations!" She looked back at Raion and Zero with an evil glare. Rhea looked at Taka. "I'm sorry but I don't think so. It's nothing against you..it's just that we just met. Trust me, I'm a lot more trouble than I'm worth." "Ain't that the truth." Uttered Jimero. Taka and Ness, hearing that, clapped each other on the back, laughed, and then fell down, sobbing. "We both got rejected..." Oak, started to fan them, and he looked to Kent. "I am Oak, a member of the Attack Pirates. You are?" "Kent." Fea, walked over, and looked around. "Where's Jericho?" Kent chuckled uncontrollably. "Ya see....about him.." He continues to laugh. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc